


Unrequited

by MizuFisk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Nagisa is only mentioned but, One-Sided Attraction, Sorry if this is bad?? Like this was the first time I’d written anything in ages oops, Terasaka and his group are here too for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuFisk/pseuds/MizuFisk
Summary: Yuuji had expected his feelings for “Nagisa-chan” to vanish after they revealed themselves to be a boy. However they hadn’t, and with great annoyance Yuuji realised that they just kept growing.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote for a challenge on the AC Amino so if you’ve seen it before that’s probably why lol. I’m also really sorry if this is god-awful... it was my first time writing anything in absolutely ages.

Yuuji didn’t know why or when he had started thinking about Nagisa so much. It was strange, their entire relationship was strange to begin with. Were they friends? Yuuji hoped so, but he couldn’t be sure considering he hadn’t really had any proper friends before, people generally only liked him because of his father being the host of that famous TV show. Though to be fair, Yuuji used to use that trump card far too often before; he realised that it was the only way that he could get people to talk to him and stand to be around him.  
At least, until he met Nagisa.  
Yuuji thought that the feelings he had for the bluenette would have faded after Nagisa had revealed that he was in fact a boy.  
Problem was, they hadn’t. With slight annoyance Yuuji found that the feelings seemed to stay and even grow. He shouldn’t have been surprised really, Yuuji decided, the main reason he liked Nagisa so much in the first place (as a girl or a boy) was because of his kind, supportive and honest personality. It was because of Nagisa that Yuuji stopped trying so hard to look and be cool, it was because of Nagisa that Yuuji found the strength to quit one of his biggest weaknesses: smoking. It was because of Nagisa that Yuuji went out of his way to become a more considerate person.  
He thought it was simple enough, he just admired Nagisa was all. But then he started to think of him more and more often, heart leaping every time Nagisa’s smile and kind words replayed in his mind. The smile and kind words that were directed at him; Yuuji couldn’t remember anyone else who’d given him that kind of support, not even his parents. ‘Just an admiration’, Yuuji kept saying to himself. The warm and fuzzy sensation he felt whenever he thought of Nagisa slowly became more and more prominent, every time he saw something blue he was instantly reminded of Nagisa’s deep blue eyes and fluffy blue hair. Yuuji wondered what he would look like with his hair down, cuter than usual if that was even possible. ‘Imagine being around someone as amazing as Nagisa everyday,’ Yuuji thought wistfully, ‘his classmates are so lucky. I would be surprised if he didn’t have a girlfriend by now…I doubt he would be interested in anyone like me… he probably feels uncomfortable around me because of the whole incident huh…’  
Yuuji suddenly felt his chest begin to painfully ache and his throat felt like there was something stuck at the back of it. He frowned slightly and stood up from his bed to go get some water, but staggered back and began coughing violently which caught him of guard, what was this all of a sudden? His throat felt like it was ripping or like there were thorns stuck in it, it was so painful and before he even registered what was happening, he was crying. With horrified shock he realised that he was coughing up blood and something else… flowers? His vision was hazy from tears but he could see the faint outline of roses in his palm. His head was throbbing and all he could think about was the diabolical pain he felt as he hacked up more blood and waterfalls of thorns and roses… he tried to think of something -anything- that could comfort him…  
Nagisa.  
The bluenette flashed into his mind and he tried to focus completely on Nagisa, nothing else, he just wanted the pain to stop. Think of Nagisa, Yuuji thought desperately, think of… Nagisa. He focused on everything he loved about Nagisa, his smile, his kindness, his eyes, his hair, his supportive nature, how utterly amazing he was… how… how…  
Yuuji blacked out in a pool of blood and roses.

△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽△▽

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally woke up, but neither his mother or father were home still and it was getting darker outside. Yuuji was scared to say the least, that had been so sudden! One moment he had been peacefully thinking about Nagisa and then-  
He coughed and a single rose fluttered out from his mouth and settled onto his floor. He stared at it wide-eyed and then decided; he needed to see Nagisa. But he also needed food, preferably not salad. He slowly stood up and limped to the bathroom to clean up, this was all extremely weird and he really did not want to deal with it.  
Once cleaned of any blood and safely out of the house, Yuuji made his way to a ramen restaurant that had been getting good reviews lately. Maybe he had just been coughing because he needed food, yes that must be it. He would be fine once his stomach was full, Yuuji was sure of it. He got to the ramen restaurant, ordered a meal and was seated at a table. It was a nice restaurant, Yuuji decided while looking around idly, it had a very calming and peaceful atmosphere. There was a group of people around his age seated at a table in front of him, they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Must be nice, he thought, to have friends like that. He didn’t realise he was staring at them until it was too late.

  
“Oi!” One of them called over to him. “What’re you looking at?”

  
Yuuji quickly raised his hands in defence. “Nothing! I’m very sorry, I was just thinking.”

  
“Wait…” another one frowned at him. “I think I recognise you…”

  
“Now that you mention it,” a girl turned to face him. “I do too. Hey, do you recognise the name Shiota Nagisa?”

  
Yuuji’s head shot up in surprise upon hearing the name, of course he knew Nagisa! But how did they…?

  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” The girl said, seeing the way Yuuji’s eyes lit up at the name. “You’re the one who gave us that good review, right? Thanks for that.”

  
“D-do you know Nagisa? Do you know where I can find him?” Yuuji asked them.

  
She nodded slowly. “He’s usually at Wakaba Park Nursery with his ‘significant other’. Why?”

  
Significant… other…? Those words echoed through Yuuji’s mind, repeating over and over almost as if they were taunting him. ‘Of course Nagisa has a significant other… I knew it… so why does it surprise me so much?’ The painful ache in his chest returned, the thorny feeling in his throat returned. He pictured Nagisa with someone other than him, he should be happy for him… Nagisa is obviously so much happier without him… and then the coughing begins and he can’t stop. He tries to cover his mouth with his sleeve but the roses still spill everywhere and the blood drips onto the table. He hears the faint concerned cries of the other people in the restaurant as he collapses in his desperate attempt to reach the bathroom. He feels someone shaking his shoulders, all he can think of is Nagisa happy with someone else. All he can think of is his unrequited love. His stupid unrequited love.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa poor Yuuji. I wanted to contribute something to this ship (even if it is horribly one-sided). I also kept Nagisa’s “significant other” gender neutral so you can insert whoever you want into that role, I’m not here to force ships onto others lol.


End file.
